


Race for Michie

by TheScoundrelCookie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScoundrelCookie/pseuds/TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for Sargassoshipping for ygoshipolympics<br/>Prompt: Victory.</p><p>Michie isn't sure why his parents are competing on who picks him up first, but it's doesn't really bother him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race for Michie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small prompt I wrote in half an hour. Lol.

It’s a nice and sunny day as Michio stood outside of the elementary school, patiently waiting for his parents, either Vector or Second, to come pick him up. He wasn’t really sure who would be coming, because for the past week, his parents had been competing against each other to see who could pick Michio up first.  
He wasn’t exactly sure why but didn’t really question it since in the end, he still got to go home. The small child yawned, peering around his surroundings to see his Vector, the orange-haired man that was his father turn the corner. The man had a giddy expression on his face as he saw the boy by himself.  
Michio waved to his father, excited to see him as he began grabbing his backpack.  
However, as he did this, he noticed a certain orange haired woman walk up behind his father and cling to him.  
“Uh oh…” the small child said as he watched. He cringed a bit when his father toppled to the floor with the woman on top of him.  
However, the woman immediately got off Vector and took off sprinting to the young boy.  
“Michieee!” she greeted eagerly as she took a hold of his hand and promptly informed his teacher she was here to pick him up.  
“Mom!” Michio replied happily as he began walking with her. However, before they could get anywhere, Vector stomped up to them, glaring at his wife, Second.  
“You cheated!” he accused immediately to which the orange haired woman blinked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear~” Second said in response. “You’re just mad that this is my third victory in a row!”  
“No! You cheated!!” he growled angrily.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” the woman said as she walked past him with their child following her. “Michie and I will be at the pizza place on the next block. Meet us there when you’re done throwing your tantrum, okay?”  
With that, she took off to said pizza place. Vector remained in his spot for a few moments, glaring at her before realizing he had lost.  
“Tch, I’ll get back at her next time,” he grumbled as he ran after them.


End file.
